The End Of The Line
by max999
Summary: Story based many years in the future. Based only loosely on HP. Any feedback much appreciated. A new Dark Lord is rising, possible future OCOC no SLASH. Looking for BetaReader
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone. This story is based loosely on the Harry Potter books but is placed a long distance in the future and does not gave any of the original characters or descendants mentioned by J.K. Rowling in interviews. The reason for this is that it was done for a GCSE coursework piece and using existing characters story lines is apparently deemed as perjury. Would love if someone could be a beta for future chapters? if you can would you please e-mail me ()**

**P.S. Unfortunately I am not J.K Rowling and as such do not own the Harry Potter franchise. I am also sorry if i have placed this story in the incorrect place but i was unsure where else to put it and as it was inspired by HP felt it would be best off here.**

**The End Of The Line**

_Chapter one: Complications_

Tim slowly drifted into consciousness, then suddenly he sat bolt upright. What had happened? He couldn't remember. Slowly memories of being attacked by a giant bird (or at least he thought it was a bird), flooded into his mind. His next thought was for his friend, well brother almost, where was he? With a sense of relief he saw the sleeping form of Charlie on the other side of the tent. They had been through a lot the past year. Tim chuckled as he remembered a particular moment when Charlie had fallen into a nest of dragon eggs; he had soon realized his mistake when the mother dragon (with fire red scales), had appeared on the horizon and if it hadn't been for Tim and his flying carpet then, he would surely have been eaten alive. As it was they were lucky that the mother dragon was reluctant to leave her eggs for fear of a further threat.

Whilst Tim was laughing inside the tent the evil Count Bobode with his billowing emerald green cape had materialised outside. Hearing laughter he trod cautiously to the front of the tent. Bobode quickly cast a spell to seal all the exits from the tent before, (with another hand movement and inaudible incantation); he sent the tent up in eerie green flames that made it look like something out of a Halloween horror film. Tim (having had a sense of foreboding since Bobode appeared), was able to move swiftly in order to dematerialise, and not a moment too soon, as Bobode cast the spell to stop the very same thing from happening.

As soon as he awoke Charlie noticed something was wrong from the feeling of leaves and twigs beneath his cold back and the sun beating down on him. He turned to Tim with a confused expression on his face, 'Where are we Tim? What happened?'

'He happened Charlie, HIM!' he replied in a worried voice.

'How could he have found us Tim?' Charlie whined.

'How should I know,' snapped Tim, 'we didn't exactly sit down for a nice chat, first I knew the tent was on fire!'

'The tent was on fire! Thanks for telling me, my mum is going to kill me!'

'She's not the only one wanting your blood right now, or mine for that matter.' They both silently pondered this statement for a while before starting to plan their next course of action.

By morning they had decided to walk to the edge of the forest before seeing what options still remained open to them. As they reached the outer areas of the forest Charlie suddenly exclaimed, 'Hey I know where we are! Look it's our town.' For a moment they were both overjoyed to be so close to their homes before it dawned on Tim that if Bobode had discovered their escape from his trap then this would most certainly be the first place he would look.

As Tim turned to warn Charlie of the impending possible danger his thoughts were interrupted by the loudest and most chilling scream he had ever heard. He turned to see why Charlie could be screaming, before his eyes settled on the bodies of their families. They had been tied to a post like slaughtered chickens with blood dripping into a lake-like puddle at the base of the post. His eyes flickered to his grandmother whose eyes had been ripped out and her tongue chopped off. He looked to the heavens and vowed to avenge them whatever the cost. He turned, and there was the scariest thing he had ever seen...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: Beginnings_

_4 years previously..._

It was the first day of the new school year and the first years were sick with nerves at the thought of going to magic school, having previously been educated in the arts of their forefathers. Two boys were set apart from the main group; one was Timothy Evans, a short boy with jet black hair like a hawk and eyes as yellow as honey. He was quite pale and had an overawed look on his face, you see Tim wasn't an ordinary wizard, his parents were dead and he had been bought up with his grandmother who despite being very caring was strict and had not let him venture from the house much. Because of this he only knew the little magic his grandmother did and the stuff he had read in history books.

The other boy was Charlie Moore, a tall boy with blonde shoulder length hair pulled over his intelligent hazel eyes. He was slightly tanned and had a definite confidence which comes only with having grown up surrounded by a loving family, a famous family in fact. Charlie's great uncle Alfred had invented the only spell known to kill people instantly, maybe not the greatest thing to be famous for but then the Moore family were a division of one of the most renowned dark families in the world and it was thought that Count Bobode may even be related to him albeit distantly. The curse created by Charlie's great uncle was the very same spell thought to have killed Tim's parents. It would have shocked many people standing at that bus stop that day, to have thought that they were to soon be best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Surprises_

_Back in the present..._

Luke Noir, the second most feared man in the world, had a shabby look about him. With his dishevelled clothes and untameable hair he looked every part the feared criminal that he was. As his surname suggested his hair and eyes were both a dead looking black giving him a dark look. He was Bobode's right hand man and had been since leaving school some forty years previously. But now here he was staring down at Charlie with a sad expression, finally after five minutes of tense silence he spoke, 'I am sorry.' The boys looked at him flabbergasted unable to believe their ears.

'W...w...what?' stuttered a stunned Charlie, 'Why are you sorry?'

'Your families, I was too late.'

'What do you mean, "Too late"?'

'I tried to save them, especially your mother',

'Why? I mean, you're evil!'

'Was evil, you see your mother was my little sister and I loved her more than anything in the world but when I became friends with some bad wizards she rejected me as her brother. Feeling bitter I left to join Bobode and became a much feared wizard second only to Bobode himself. As you can see she was ashamed of me and disowned me as her brother pretending not to be related to me, but I still love her and as such love you too. I hope you will allow me to help you avenge her death.'

'Wow! So I guess that makes you my uncle then. Do you know why Bobode has been after us?'

'Yes as a matter of fact I do. Do you remember in your first year when you killed an acromantula? Well that acromantula was his mum!'

'Oh, that explains a lot; his thin, hairy hands, abnormal height,-'

'Ugly face.' interrupted Tim. They all laughed even Luke, who was slowly beginning to feel more comfortable around the two boys.


End file.
